edfandomcom-20200215-history
Knock Knock Who's Ed?
"Knock Knock Who's Ed?" is the 3rd episode of Season 2 and the 29th''' episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and his friends get thrown out of Ed's house while trying to prepare for a marathon of Ed's beloved monster movies. The Eds now attempt to find a place to watch the marathon. Plot The Eds, for their latest scheme to swindle The Kids out their allowances, build a crudely-built swimming pool of lime-flavored gelatine. However, as they're waiting for the gelatine to set, Ed decides to take a dip in the swimming pool and then swallows the gelatin, only for it to seep out between his teeth. Edd and Eddy, disgusted and disappointed, takes Ed home. At Ed's House, Edd and Eddy notice reminders all over his room about an 8-hour Cyclops Movie Marathon, as Ed explains further, Edd and Eddy decides to join Ed. Ed's guests, Edd and Eddy, demand for sustenance. Ed leads them to his kitchen, where Jimmy and Sarah happen to be painting, to get themselves a snack. However, Jimmy and Sarah aren't happy about their "intrusion" and Sarah demands them to leave. The Eds refuse to do so, prompting Sarah to eject them outside and lock them out. The Eds attempt to get back in the house by dressing up as a giant dolly, however, they find themselves hauled on top of a traffic light by Sarah. Distraught, Edd suggests to Eddy they can head to their houses to watch the marathon, but Eddy refuses to do so, so they decide to try their luck at other houses. They decide to watch TV at Kevin's House by claiming that Ed was involved in an airplane crash and needs to heal at by watching his TV. Kevin sees through their poor plan and shuts the door on The Eds. The Eds decide to visit Rolf's House for TV, but Rolf isn't to happy about their presence. As Rolf asks Eddy to leave, Edd points out one of Rolf's bizarre antiques, and Rolf begins to retell the story about his journey from The Old Country to Peach Creek, detailing about a "Giant Sea Cucumber" who'd claimed the life of his Great Nano. The Eds soon excuse themselves to the bathroom, where they take a bathroom vent to the living room, undetected by Rolf. The Eds start up Rolf's rather dated television set and switch it to the marathon. Ed is immediately fixed onto the TV set, while Edd and Eddy remark over the show's cheap production values, but Ed angrily instructs them to sit down. Rolf notices the Cyclops and remarks about how the creature reminds him of his Great Nana, but Ed angrily forces him to sit with Edd and Eddy for the rest of the marathon. Ed then tells him no more talking before going back to the movie. Rolf asks Edd how long must they wait and Edd states it is an eight hour marathon. Ed then yells at them to be quiet before going back to the movie. Ed then demands for some snacks before he goes back to the movie and the episode irises in on him. Memorable Quotes *'''Ed: onto Eddy while he is sitting in Ed's armchair "Tell me a story Eddy." Eddy: "Get off me!" ---- *'Ed': inside the fake doll "I think my leg's asleep." Eddy: "Your head's asleep." ---- *'Eddy': to Ed while in the fake doll "Say something, stupid." Ed: Jimmy while inside the fake doll "My head is snoring, make it stop!" ---- *'Edd': seeing Ed swallow then spray out the lime jelly pool "Well, I think I'll skip lunch today." Eddy: "Let's take him home and hide him!" ---- *'Eddy': "We're in! Movie, Ed!" kicks open the top part of the fake doll "What's up, kiwi-head?" Ed: the Eds in their fake doll are on top balancing on a streetlight pole "Um, my parents moved the house, Eddy." Eddy: "What the-?!" Eds inside the fake doll falls off the streetlight pole "Aah!" Edd: a painful attempt to get back into Ed's house "We could just go to our house, Eddy." Eddy: the fourth wall "What, and ruin the plot?" ---- *'Eddy': "Those twerps will regret the day they messed with this brain power!" Edd: "I believe we'll all be sorry for that, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': a medical disaster "Ow, my liver! Ow, my lasagna!" Edd: to Ed "Ed, lasagna isn't a major organ." Ed: confused "It isn't?" ---- *'Rolf': about on the sofa being carried away in the telling of an epic family event to the bored Eds "Look! My Great Nano's ashes still protect the lamb! As I was the first born male of the family it was placed upon me to carry the great Nano across the sea to this new land. It was a difficult journey for Rolf--" Ed not paying attention and imitating the bird sipping the water "Birdbrain Ed-boy, sit down! My patience is thin and your head is fat! Under the cover of darkness we paddled across the sea in canoes made from our leather shoes, yes. A giant sea cucumber arose from the depths with one eye blinking and blinking looking at Rolf like a sandwich!" the Eds heading over to Rolf's T.V. "…Am I boring you?" Eddy: "Nah, we gotta go to the bathroom." Edd: "'We', together at once?" Rolf: "The sea cucumber gurgled loudly like my father after eating cabbage…" rest is lost as the Eds flee to the bathroom Edd: "Yes, yes, one moment." door "There's no telling what I'll do if I hear any more of that story!" Eddy: "There's gotta be another way to that TV" at the bathroom vent "There! Look!" Edd: "A bathroom vent?! Do you know what kind of bacteria adhere to-?" grabs Edd and shoves him up the air vent "Wait!" Ed: "TV, Double D". ---- *'Sarah': angry "You're leaving right now!" Ed: "Please, Eddy before she-" Eddy: the enraged Sarah advancing on him with disdain "Before she what? Did you forget about the movie? What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" ---- *'Ed': "Snack for Double D!" Edd: "Stop! Wait! Ummm, I couldn't! Not before Eddy." Ed: "Snack for my guest!" Eddy: "It's hairy, Ed." leaves for the kitchen ---- *'Ed': another sweet kept on his hairy leg "I got this one for Christmas!" Trivia/Goofs *''Fourth Wall Break'': After the Eds fail to infiltrate Ed's House, Edd comes up with an obvious solution; to go to his or Eddy's House instead. Eddy replies, "What, and ruin the plot?" aware that the storyline is in danger of being broken. Most of the times where Eddy breaks the fourth the wall he says "script" referring to the script of the episode. *We learn that Rolf has a Great Nana who has only one eye. *On Ed's posters in his room, present for the purposes of remembering to watch the "Monster Movie Marathon", Ed spells the "Y"s the wrong way. *In the 2000 Disney film, The Kid, the kid is seen watching the scene in this episode where Ed dived into the great green gelatin in his underwear, twice. *This is the second time Eddy said "What the? AHHHH!!" The first time was in the episode "Nagged to Ed" when he saw the Lee and Eddy drawing on the wall at the Kankers' Trailer. However the "AHHHH!!" part of the line was more different from what it sounded like in "Nagged to Ed". *In the beginning scene, notice how the Cul-de-Sac has seemed to shrink. Usually there are five houses around the circular part of the street yet there only seems to be room for four in this episode. *8th time Nazz doesn't appear. *5th time Jonny doesn't appear. *17th time The Kanker Sisters don't appear. *This is Rolf's House's first appearance on the inside. *A running gag in this episode is that the Eds try to find a way to watch the movie, but nothing they do seems to work until the end where they got to watch the movie on Rolf's TV. *Rolf's TV is seen again in the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." *'Eddy': "Nice job, Brando!" Eddy says this to Ed after he tries to fake a leg injury. Eddy is referring to famous Hollywood actor Marlon Brando, known for starring in movies such as The Godfather. *Much like the "Kevin's TV Is Broken" fad, there was a fad on YouTube that featured when Edd turns on Rolf's TV, Ed offers Eddy the snack, and the TV turns on. Instead of turning onto static, the screen would be covered with clips from shows, movies, or another Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. Then Ed would say, "Oh, that's it!" And right where Eddy would ordinarily say "This? This is the-", he instead says his later line "This movie stinks!" Then it suddenly cuts to Ed giving Eddy a glare shouting "MOVIE GOOD FOR ED!" and the video would suddenly end. The videos would normally be called "Movie Good For Ed!". This fad didn't catch on much, though. *In one part of the episode, Eddy states "What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec was a famous French painter who, like Sarah, happened to be short. *The names of the channels on Rolf's television are "Kraz," "Volt," "Blutz" and "Noig." *Kevin has apparently passed first aid. *This is the second time we see Jimmy do art. The first time was "Who, What, Where, Ed." *In this episode Rolf mentions his Great-grandfather for the first time Gallery File:Disney's_The_Kid_2.jpg|Edd in The Kid File:Disney's_The_Kid.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy in The Kid Ed movie.jpg|"MOVIE GOOD FOR ED!" File:MadSarah.jpg|Sarah's instability and lack of rational thought. Rolf's House.jpg|Quit blocking the TV Ed! Rolf TV.jpg|Rolf's ancient TV set. Rolf's bathroom.jpg|Ed and Eddy in Rolf's bathroom. Rolf's house.jpg Rolf's house2.jpg Video CE-un1DyYus Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes